1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image determining device, an image determining method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image signals of HD (High definition) resolution are being transmitted from broadcast station etc. with the start of digital broadcast. However, the image signals transmitted from the broadcast station etc. are not all image signals of HD resolution, and sometimes contain image signals of pseudo-HD resolution in which the image signal of SD (Standard Definition) resolution used in the analog broadcast of the related art is up-converted to HD resolution.
A side panel method, a top and bottom crop method, a stretch method, and the like are known as a method of up-converting the image of SD resolution to the image of HD resolution.
Generally, the image of pseudo-HD resolution in which the image of SD resolution is up-converted to the image of HD resolution is inferior to the image of pure HD resolution in terms of image quality, and thus image correction such as enhancement of the outline of the image becomes necessary using an outline compensator (image enhancer), and the like.
A technique of determining whether or not the image signal is the image obtained by up-converting the image of SD resolution to the image of HD resolution is being developed.
A technique of determining the image by detecting a side panel includes Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-65195 etc. A technique of determining the image by calculating an average luminance in addition to detecting the side panel includes Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-26814 etc.